


Your Time Has Come

by fandomshere_fandomsthere



Category: 6969 - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Ninja Sex Party (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, i almost cried while writing this, short but painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshere_fandomsthere/pseuds/fandomshere_fandomsthere
Summary: Spaceship time machines aren't laser proof.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What would have happened if the Dick Elders had managed to shoot Danny and Brian out of the sky?

            Danny woke up surrounded by flashing red lights and the shrill, electronic noises of multiple systems loudly exclaiming they’d failed. He looked around, squinting against the bright lights, trying to remember what had happened before he’d passed out. The Dick Elders were firing lasers at the ship…one of them hit it and breached the hull…Brian tried to maneuver the ship so it didn’t crash too horribly—

            Danny’s eyes snapped open and he sat up from where he was sprawled on the ground. He immediately felt dizzy, and blood dripped thickly down his forehead. Hissing in pain, he brought a hand to his throbbing wound, squinting as he looked for Ninja Brian. The warning lights had seemed brighter than the sun to his freshly opened eyes, but now they were dim, barely enough to see by. Danny crawled around the ship, groping around blindly in the hope of finding Brian. He made his way towards a small crack of light. With a shove and a horrible screeching sound of metal on metal, sunlight streamed into Danny’s eyes.

            The ship had been broken in half where the laser had made contact. Danny rested his hand on the hull and quickly winced away; the metal was still glowing hot. Debris was scattered across a large scar that was carved into the earth, and the other half of the ship sat at the end. Danny stood on shaking legs, his heart pounding almost painfully against his ribs. The sharp tang of burnt soil stung his nose.

            “Brian!” Danny called. He took a few slow, hesitant steps without falling over. Seeing this as a good sign, he began walking faster. He called for Brian again, and the only response he received was the blowing of the wind. Danny swallowed thickly and broke into a light jog.

            He found Brian under a pile of twisted metal.

            “Oh shit, _Brian!_ ”

            _Of course,_ Brian’s voice rang in Danny’s head, the only way they’d ever communicated.

            “Fuck, dude, are you okay?!” Danny said with panic in his voice as he sank to his knees at the ninja’s side.

            _Everything’s fucking fantastic,_ Brian said flatly.

            “I’m being serious,” Danny snapped. “Are you hurt?”

            Brian sighed. _Danny, you need to get out of here. Go hide somewhere. The Dick Elders are going to find the wreckage soon._

“I’m not leaving without you!” Danny argued. He strained against the largest piece of metal covering his friend and successfully pushed it off.

            Danny recoiled from the sight that met him. A metal beam was driven through Brian’s abdomen, pinning him to the ground. There was blood everywhere—on the ground, on the beam, on Brian’s space suit. Danny hadn’t noticed the thick, warm liquid seeping into the knees of his suit until now. He looked helplessly into the intense blue eyes of the other man.

            _Get out of here, asshole,_ Brian said. _I’m not going to last much longer._

            “Th-that’s what she said,” Danny choked. Brian rolled his eyes.

            _That was weak._

            “Don’t do this to me man. Come on. You’re a God damn ninja. You can survive a little huge fucking metal rod to the stomach.”

            _Sorry._ Danny’s eyes welled with tears. He’d never heard Brian apologize for anything. That single word drove home that he was going to lose his best friend in the world. He gripped Brian’s hand tightly, both their fingers slippery with blood. Brian shook his head but returned the grip, much weaker than he should have.

            “I love you man,” Danny whispered, his voice hoarse.

            _That’s gay,_ Brian said.

            Danny laughed. “I don’t care.”

            Brian huffed out an exhausted-sounding laugh. _I love you too._

            The light faded from Ninja Brian’s eyes, and his hand grew limp. Danny closed his eyes and bent himself in half as he held his friend close, burying his face in Brian’s too-still chest. He felt a sharp pain in his side moments later, and when he looked up, he was staring straight down the barrel of a laser gun. He barely had time to register what the head Dick Elder said before he saw a bright flash of light and joined Brian on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry :(


End file.
